conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals of Drakace Island
Drakace Island has lots of cool and weird animals as well as monsters and majestic beasts. It has loads of real animals as well, dogs, cats horses etc. =Flurbles= Flurbles are very cute brown pikas with wings. They live deep in the Sylvan Woods. Flurbles live in trees and eat leaves, blossoms and berries. They are very, very intelligent and can cast support spells, making them very popular as familiars for mages. (Oh, and in case you didn't know, a pika is a rabbit-like creature that inhabits South America and Asia) =Beetles= Although Fayjeura and Kinoala have tiny black house beetles just like us, they also have larger beetles in their many forests. However, they aren't actually that gross and many girls accept them as the only cute creepy crawlies in the universe. Beetles all have crestlike horns on their heads that vary depending on the subspecies. Telling the gender difference between them is easy: A male beetle has a squared, blocky crest and a female have a rounded, almost curly one. Smaller Beetles: All of the smaller beetles can fly short distances. Leaf beetles: A green beetle that disguises itself as a leaf in order to hide from predators. Goldshell beetles: A gold beetle coveted by collectors. Live under trees. If you find a living one then you must be very fortunate indeed, for finding one is said to give you good luck for a whole week. You can also sell them to collectors for lots and lots of money... Fire beetles: A glowing beetle that is warm to the touch. It is very useful if it's in a jar because that way it can act as a makeshift torch. However, if you squish one they explode in a burst of red flame (so be careful with them if you want to keep your eyebrows). Larger Beetles: These are a little bit bigger than the ones above and they have no wings. Bark beetles: A flightless brown beetle with a shell like tree bark to disguise itself from predators when latched onto a tree. They eat nothing and just drink tree sap for nutrition. Monoceros beetle: A flightless grey beetle with a huge horn like a rhino's. Is totally fearless in the face of danger and fights away predators by hurling them with its horn. =Tarants= A tarant is a huge, hairy tarantula-like creature. It is about 60cm high and 1 metre long. They have eight hairy legs, like all spiders, plus two clawed gripping arms like tarantulas. They secrete a gooey silver substance that they use to make webs, which they trap their flying prey in. Then they finish it off with their toxic bite and suck up their poor victim's body liquids like a vampyre bat draining blood. When they fight a human/elf/whatever they pounce and bite or pin them down with web fluid. Although they are just animals many think of them as being monsters. =Spikro= Spikro (that's their plural as well) are spiky ball animals that are related to porcupines, although they mew like angry cats when threatened. A spikro looks like a ball of brown spikes with tiny paws, feet, eyes and a mouth. They also have a prehensile tail ending in a smaller spiky ball. Spikro can roll around like Sonic the Hedgehog (who does not exist on Drakace Island!). =Cheesebears= Cheesebears gained their name because they are small and yellow and smell like cheese. They are always sad because of this. They actually loathe cheese and think that it should be BANNED for good. They actually like honey. Also, cheesebears are colourblind. =Forest pigs= Not boars, just cute pig creatures with camouflage-patterned skin. Unlike other pigs, these ones eat animals as well as truffles. Forest pigs mainly live in the centre of the Sylvan woods. Their favourite prey are wood elves and ogres. Yes, ogres. =Mosquitos= Other than the obvious mosquitos, there are threekinds of larger ones: great mosquito, blood mosquito and honey mosquito. They are actually the same species but they just choose whether to drink fruit juices, blood or honey. Honey mosquitos are the cheesebears' rivals, because they suck beehives dry. Because cheesebears are colourblind, they think that all large mosquitos are the same so they hate all of them. Giant Animals Giant Animals of Drakace Island Category:Articles by Dragon Mage